


Some Type Of Love

by Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M, Jedi, JediPilot, Modern AU, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Poe is a single dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22513777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22/pseuds/Softrockandshowtunesgirlscout22
Summary: Modern AU. Poe is a single dad. Rey is a expectant mother in trouble. Their relationship develops from there.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Leia Organa, Poe Dameron & Rey, Poe Dameron/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first try at Star Wars fanfiction. Let me know what you think!

He worked at the control tower. He’d decided because of the kids, he could no longer be a pilot. It was a decision he’d made after Zori had died and he was left to raise two young children on his own. He mostly checked papers and gave commands to the planes taking off, but man he’d missed it. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It was a text from Finn, he was his oldest friend and the one person who had introduced him to Zorii. Almost ten years before, fresh out of the Academy. Another text from Finn, he’d glanced to his phone and realized the time. He had to run if he wanted to be on time and not disappoint Kes. Again. 

He grabbed his bike, put on a helmet and raced to the primary school. His son was only six but he knew better than anyone that was the most formative time of a young boy’s life. 

He had made it just in time. He wondered how he had forgotten that that was today. No, he didn’t have to wonder. He knew. He knew just how immersed he’d been in his work for the last 18 months of his life. That was just how long it had been since he’d lost her. But he’d promised himself and the kids to try harder because that’s all he could do at that point. 

“Hey man, you made it, I was getting worried.” Finn said quietly as he moved along a seat with Rose. 

“Yeah, I almost didn’t.” Poe admitted. He looked over at the stage. The kids in Kes’s class were dressed up in costumes, he was a sheppard, his costume shone over the rest, if he could say selfishly proud even though it had been confectioned by Rose who had been more of a parent to his children than he had in the last two years. She didn’t say anything though because she understood what loss was. Or so Poe thought. She’d lost her sister long ago as a young girl and so Rose understood him better than most, he spotted Kes, easily, after all, he was his carbon copy, ever since he was a baby Zorii had never failed to point that out. And then he saw his little girl who scooted over far away on Finn’s side to reach for him, Lulu was just shy of being 3, he was glad both kids were close in age as they could look after each other. Poe had never had that, not until he’d met Finn at school. He also saw his little goddaughter. Paige was the same age as Lulu and they were the best of friends. Lulu nuzzled into him as she sat on his lap with a wide smile and Poe felt his heart sink in his chest. She reminded him so much of Zorii it hurt. 

“So, we’re still on for tomorrow, right? You said you’d come to the center with us?” Rose said as the show was over and they headed to collect the kids. 

“Sure yeah, I think I managed to get most of the kid's old clothes.” Poe said. 

“Great. It will be fun, and who knows? Maybe you’ll meet new people. The kids too.” 

That was Rose, she was always trying to push him into doing new things. Meet new people and move on. She was not a psychology expert or anything but she insisted he needed to meet someone new. But Poe was good as he was. Things in his life had been working okay so far. He’d promised Zorii to care for the kids, to provide for them and he had. 

The house wasn’t far from the school and it was still early so he walked, pushing his bike slowly with the kids chatting away just how much fun the show had been. He locked the bike away in the apartment garage and then picked up Lulu in his arms as Kes led the way upstairs. The place was nowhere as neat as it had been when Zori had been in charge, but they did their best to keep it as homely as possible. “Alright you two, go and put your PJ’s on while I make dinner, alright?” He’d trusted Lulu to try and dress herself only recently so he put a pot on the stove and headed over to help his little girl. She refused of course, to receive any help because she was a big girl. Poe couldn’t help but chuckle though as she had her shirt the wrong way, he carried her to the living room and helped her finish getting dressed and then focused on making dinner. He was more tired than he cared to admit after a long week. Thank god it was Friday and he got to have two days to just rest even if it was barely. Well, tomorrow didn’t count though because he had promised Rose he’d go to the Center and help out. Damn him and his morals. He just for once, wished he could sleep in and not have anyone depend on him, but that was hard to do when you had two small children to care for. Dinner was quieter. He was sure the kids were as washed out as he was, so as soon as they were done, he helped them brush their teeth and took each child to their respective rooms. Lulu was out like a light by the second page of her book and Kes, Poe was sure, only pretended to be sleep at first, so he waited by the door for a little while to make sure. When he was certain he wouldn’t get out of bed, he left the door ajar with the little star lamp that made the room have a dim light and headed back to the kitchen to clean up. He picked up dishes and scattered toys and shoes and went back to the hallway to check on the kids again, it was almost like he didn’t want to open the door to the room at the end. He did though, weary as he was and pushed it open. It was just as he’d left it that morning, with the boxes he had arranged for Rose on the side. He, Finn and Rose had been working on getting it ready for that Saturday for almost two weeks now, going through the kid’s old clothes and toys to give away. It made him so uneasy, the idea of his kids growing up, even though giving back to those less fortunate was something, his parents and L'ulo had always insisted he’d do, that he’d help people when he could. Not that with Rose or Finn, would be something he could easily ignore. Not really. 

* * *

By the time he’d made it out the house with Lulu and Kes, he had regretted not taking the Speeder, in truth, he hated that old thing so much, it had belonged to his former guardian but he somehow refused to get rid of it. They walked over to the Center with Poe pulling the small cart with the boxes as his left hand was occupied by holding Kes’s hand who held onto Lulu on the other side. 

“Oh good, you’re here!” Rose said with a smile as they entered the main room. It seemed to be filling up with people already. “Kids, why don't you help out Uncle Finn with the toys…” 

“Okay aunt Rose. Come on Lulu.” kes held on still to his little sister’s hand as he pulled her away, Poe still kept an eye out as the room began to get crowded. “Would you relax? Finn and Paige are around too, they’re safe.” 

“Right, because a room full of strangers is totally safe for kids.” Poe sighed, grabbing the boxes and piling them up on the counter beside him.

“Kes knows how to take care of himself, doesn’t he? And he’d never let Lulu out of his sight. Now, go find Kayla, she’s got a job for you in the back.” Poe sighed and threw a glance back at the kids as Finn waved at him. 

“You actually showed up. I can’t believe it.” Kayla was another friend of theirs who was also putting him out for still not being interested in anyone. “You actually lost me some money Poe.” 

“You made a bet on me?” He raised an eyebrow up. 

“Oh, when do we not?” Kayla wavered. “In the good sense of course.” 

“And what sense is that?” He inquired getting slightly annoyed. 

“Well, for once, we all think it would be good for you to go out. Date. Mingle.” 

“Mingle?” 

“Yes, lord knows we loved Zorii, but your moping around doesn’t do those kids any good and well, you being happy might help them to…” 

“I’m fine Kayla, I don’t need you or Rose to meddle in my love life if you can call it that. My kids need me to focus on them, not on finding someone to be their new mommy.” 

“No one is saying that, we’re just worried about you is all.” Kayla sighed, labeling yet another box. “Here, would you take those over there?” 

“Sure.” Poe sighed. He turned around to grab the boxes and headed to the far side of the room, careful not to drop anything on the people that were conglomerating to the side. 

“Poe, isn’t it?” Another voice said. “Oh you are a sweetheart come over here.” The woman who had identified earlier as Maz said. He smiled slightly as he followed the woman further inside the room. “You can settle them here honey.” The older woman said with a smile. Poe gave a nod and dropped the boxes on the floor. “Now, would you mind, we have a few more boxes over here.” Poe moved from an old storage room to the main entrance a couple more times before Rose called him over again. It was almost time to go. “Do we have to?” Lulu asked. She was terribly articulate for a 2 and a half year old. 

“Yes, how about we get pizza before getting home?” Poe tried. It was clear his kids enjoyed being with little people their own age and this was proving to be an actual good idea to have them out. 

“Five more minutes?” Kes begged as well, showing up his hand as to make a silent deal with his father. “Please?” 

“Okay, five more minutes.” Poe smiled. It was hard to say no when they had that light in their face that he had not seen in quite a while. Rose stood beside him. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m not sure. What does that say about me?” Poe sighed into his hands as he sat on a chair. 

“It seems to tell me you are a good man who just wants to see his kids happy.” Finn added in, beat to from doing work for the good half of the day, the three of them sat, watching the kids enjoy a muppet show by some of the volunteers. “Listen, there’s this workshop at the Center every Saturday at four, it’s just a couple hours but we think it would the kids good.” Finn said to him, he’d clearly chosen that exact moment to tell him just as he saw Kes, let out a belly laugh. 

“You can sign them up for free.” Rose added in. 

Poe gave this a thought. It was good that they’d be involved in this environment for a while. Being cooked up in the apartment every weekend wasn’t doing them any good anyhow and he could, well, he could work on his bike more. Focus on one of the few things in his mundane life that still made him happy. 

“I think they’d like that. I’ll talk to them about it later, okay?” 

“That’s all we ask.” Rose smiled at him. 

By the time they had made it home after pizza, which was a few streets down below from their home. The idea of seeing their friends of the center again, made both kids look forward to next weekend with brand new eyes. Both of them had been incredibly outgoing kids since birth, but loosing Zorii had definitely cast a shadow over their moods, so the idea of seeing them laugh and enjoy themselves as they had that afternoon made Poe approve of Rose’s nagging once more. She had been right. Just as she had been when she had insisted on going on a date with a certain pilot a decade before. 

The week passed slower to Poe than it had in the last few months. The kids were on a playdate with Paige that friday so he returned home alone. His bike acting up just the few yards before reaching his street, so he hopped off and dragged it up the rest of the way. Just a few steps before the door of the building though, Poe heard a sound. Some trashing, a loud clash and… was it whimpering? His neighborhood wasn’t a bad one by any means, but there were fairly enough teenagers to make it loud. He parked his bike to the side and moved slowly to where the sound was coming from. He did it so cautiously, but soon realized he was alone in the alley, he was about to turn around when he heard it again. He was sure it was a whimper. He moved further along and picked up a few trash bags and the sound was only made louder. Then he spotted it. Or him, a small mixed breed puppy who was clearly trying to get someone's attention. “Hey there buddy, you hurt?” Poe knelt down to grab the puppy, the poor animal had flinched at first but then, just as Poe reached for him again, he sniffed his hand and gave it a gentle lick. “It’s okay, I’m not going to harm you, come here.” He grabbed the little guy and pressed him into his chest. His heart rate had clearly increased from being that upset from loneliness but he quickly figured wasn’t going to hurt him. It reminded Poe of his time in the system as a child. 

* * *

To say that his kids were excited to come home to a new puppy was an understatement. If he was being honest, when Kes had asked him if they could keep him, he didn’t have the heart to say no. He made them promise though that everyone would help care for him, specially given that they lived in a small apartment. 

“Have you thought of a name yet?” He asked Kes and Lulu later that night. The little guy was nuzzled against both kids on the couch as to make his place known in the family. 

BB was a strange name for a dog, but he decided against crushing his kids dreams. Kes wanted to name him Balto, like that dog that had saved Alaska in 1925 and Lulu Barney, which made Poe cringe a little bit to be honest, but he proposed they both used their imagination to come up with something they both liked, so that seemed to be the only solution to save Poe a few tantrums. 

He honestly didn’t know how exactly he’d keep the little dog, which he figured would grow up mid size, from destroying the loft, but by the time he took him to the vet the next day, it was hard to deny BB to be a part of the Dameron family for good. 

Monday came and Poe had to figure a way for BB to be content over his living arrangements so he took the kids to school and daycare, which took a little longer because neither child wanted to say goodbye to the dog. Poe promised to bring him back at pick up so it wasn’t hard to figure out, he now had to convince the people at the tower, this pup was well behaved so he could have him with him at work.

“One mess Poe and he’s out, you’ll need to chain him outside.” Ben Kenobi said with a stern but kind tone. His boss had retired just recently, he was a general who Zorii had worked under and he and Poe went way back who had now taken a career on teaching. He was a stern but kind man, who could see that maybe a dog was what Poe needed to keep his spirits up at work as lately, he’d been struggling. BB had honestly proven to be better behaved than he hadexpected, he’d bought him a few toys and a harness while he could be trained and he remained by Poe’s feet almost all morning. 

Just as he’d promised, by the time he’d gone to pick up the kids, on the speeder, because he couldn’t possibly get BB on the bike, Kes and Lulu’s face had lighted up. 

BB was proving to be just what the family happened to need, Poe thought. 

* * *

Another week went by and Lulu’s birthday was quickly approaching, Poe’s heart was heavy as it was just another milestone that Zorrii would miss on the kid’s lives and it didn’t get easier with time. Lulu didn’t remember her, although Poe would talk about her if she asked. Kes was a bit more cautious but now Lulu was growing up and she wanted to know more about her Mom. 

“It was bound to happen man. Have you thought maybe getting Zorii’s parents involved?” 

“Yeah, I’m talking to them tomorrow, maybe they can help me get the party ready, they do have a pool and a huge yard.” 

“That they do.” Finn sighed. “How’s BB doing?” 

“Like he’s always belonged. Even old Kenobi likes to have him around.” 

Finn smiled. He’d always known the old general to be a softie when it came to Poe and Zorii, not that he’d admit that to his best friend. “You sure you don’t want me to come with?” Finn asked after a moment. It was that time of the year that Poe dreaded and looked forward the most, the moment he’d make himself visit Zorii by himself, well, almost by himself, as BB was now in tow as he headed over to the cemetery. 

“Hey Z, it’s me. I know it’s been a while…” He said kneeling down and cleaning the top of the headstone with his hand as he placed a small rock over it and arranged fresh flowers on the vase on the side. “The kids miss you, I miss you.” He said. He’d asked Zorii’s parents to meet him there with Kes and Lulu. It was some sort of tradition they’d come up with. “I… I honestly don’t even know if I’m doing a good job anymore babe…” Poe admitted, he was now sitting legs crossed on the grass, he patted BB’s back softly as he tried to lick his face for comfort. “I don’t want to be sad anymore, I don’t want the kids to either Zorii but I just don’t know what to do anymore.” He felt his eyes get cloudy as BB once again tried to get his attention. “I feel like I’m screwing everything up.” He kind of expected her to answer back, he always did, although he knew it wasn’t possible. “This little guy though, it seems he was sent to us, the kids love him and I think you would too.” Poe said, settling BB in between his legs as the little dog played with his fingers. “Finn and Rose keep insisting I need to meet new people, go on a date…” He chuckled bitterly at the idea and then looked down at his wedding band. He hadn’t been on a date in 10 years. He and Rose had joined the academy freshly out of school and he’d met Zorii that first year. They had dated for 5 years, work keeping them from taking most steps they were supposed to in the long term. By the time they got married and had had Kes, Poe had been deployed over the Outer Rim and Zorii who was on leave at that time had began working on her parent’s company. Until she would be called in again. Even though they both had wanted a family, given the fact that they were both from military families and only children, the idea of a house full of kids was something they had both wanted for a long time. Poe wondered constantly, if they had gotten married right away, just how many kids he’d be raising on his own now. He hadn’t noticed footsteps approaching until Bee, stirred on his lap, clearly he had spotted someone familiar. He cleaned his eyes as quickly as he could and jumped to his feet. Zorii’s Mom Kari held onto Lulu’s hand while Kes hurried ahead to him. Kes was older so it was clear to him that he couldn’t hide as good as he thought the sadness in his eyes. He didn’t say anything though and simply offered his father his hand, Poe took it and pulled the boy into a hug. Zack walked over to them and offered Poe a solemn smile, the two men acknowledging each other. It was all that needed to be said at the moment. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I battled with myself on who would the father of Rey’s baby be. I scratched Kylo because I want to explore Poe’s relationship with Leia and it would have been a little weird for Rey to know Ben.  
> I hope you like this one though :)  
> All mistakes are mine!

Poe woke up to the sound of a thud. It was probably BB scratching the door in either of the kid’s rooms. He got out of bed drowsily and navigated for the light switch the best he could, but there was no sign of the dog as he got out into the small hallway though, it was Kes in the kitchen. The dog by his feet as he tried to clean up the mess he’d made and BB was enthusiastically licking anything he could from the floor. 

“I’m sorry, BB wanted some milk.” Kes said, he was soaked and ashamed, but he’d always wanted to do things himself, much like Poe always had. 

It’s alright, but why didn't you come find me?” Kes shrugged. 

“I didn’t want to wake you. I wanted to take care of the dog like you said we had to.” Poe smiled at him his heart swelling with love for his boy. 

“Let’s clean this up.” He picked the little boy up and placed him on the counter as he went to grab shoes and a mop. Poe banned BB from the kitchen too and tossed him a toy for him to chew on while he cleaned. The sun was just coming out as he finished, he suggested to Kes they could wait a little longer before they had to start their day, after all, it was Lulu’s birthday but the little girl wasn’t awake yet and they had a whole day planned ahead of them. 

Poe picked up his son again, Kes was smaller than most 6 year olds but that didn’t seem to slow his very bright boy down. They returned to the main bedroom with BB trailing behind them, Kes quickly snuggling into bed while Poe went to check on Lulu who had been hardly disturbed by the clash from a few moments before. He stared at her for a moment. It was hard to believe she was 3. The last 18 months of the little girl’s life had gone by in a beat, but for Poe it had turned out to be the longest year and a half of his life. He had had to learn to be without Zorii and raising both kids on his own. And that had been a big adjustment, closing the door behind him, although not completely, he headed back to his room where Kes and BB were in bed, the TV was on and there was some cartoons playing softly in the background, “Scoot over.” Poe said and as they settled, Kes leaned his head against his shoulder. Poe glanced down at the little boy and briefly closed his eyes. 

_“Where’s Zorii?” Poe had asked Rose. He’d just made it back to base and he hadn’t seen her in two weeks but she hadn’t come to greet him like she normally would, if only to give him a hard time._

_“Last time I saw her, she was at the med bay.” Rose told him._

_“The med bay?” Poe asked._

_“Yeah, but before you…” Too late, he was already racing over there. There was only one reason she’d be in the med bay these days._

_“Poe…”_

_“Hey, what… are you okay?” He raced over to her as soon as he saw her, ignoring everyone else in the room._

_“I’m fine.” He glanced over, just to make sure, she was still pregnant. “You didn’t miss anything, it was just a false alarm.” Zorii told him softly. Her hand to his cheek. Poe kissed her tenderly as his hand moved to her growing bump. It wouldn’t be long now._

* * *

“Why are you hiding out?” Rose asked Poe as soon as she had found him. He was sitting on a couch in the far side of the living room in his in laws house. It was just a matter of time before someone would come get him. 

“I’m not. I just… I have been having this weird feeling in my gut all day.” Poe said, Rose arched an eyebrow up. “About how Zorii is missing on yet another milestone.” 

“Poe…” 

“It’s stupid I know..” 

“It’s not.” Rose said quietly, standing in front of him and reaching for his hand. “We all miss her. You most of all, I know but she wouldn’t want you to sulk on it, in fact, she’d be pretty pissed about you not being out there celebrating your daughter.” Poe looked at her. “Come on, there’s a cake that needs cutting.” 

“Papi, see I did it all on my own!” Lulu cheered as soon as she had blew off the candles. 

“I saw, when did you manage to be able to do that all by yourself huh?” 

“Well, I’m a big girl now…” She said in such a manner that Poe couldn’t help but smile. 

“Yes, you are.” He leaned to kiss her cheek and Lulu giggled happily just as Poe made growling noises playfully. 

“Papi, stop, it itches!” Lulu said, pushing his face away, she turned away from him and eyed her slice of cake, the one Uncle Finn had just cut for her and slipped a finger in, then touched Poe’s face, he turned to her with a playful indignant face that made Lulu giggle even louder. 

“He was sulking wasn’t he?” Finn asked Rose, they knew Poe too much for his own good. 

“Yeah.” 

“We have to do something, get him to get out of his head somehow.” 

“Finn, it hasn’t been that long and they were together for a long time, yeah I mean I want him to start to be okay with himself again but that’s something he needs to do at his own pace.” Rose said, kissing his cheek softly. 

“But maybe there’s something else we could try...” He gave her a look and Rose knew instantly. 

“He’s going to kill you.” 

“So? He needs to have some sense snapped into him.” Finn said. “Plus, I think it’s time the two of them stop avoiding each other.” 

* * *

“Who called you?” Poe couldn’t believe his eyes. He was looking at Leia Organa in the flesh. He hadn’t seen her in months, not after their last fallout. And he had showed up at his home, the day of Lulu’s birthday no less. “Hello to you too kid.” 

“I can’t believe them..” Poe sighed. “They tricked me into staying alone in the house. They planned this..” 

“You do know I’m standing right here Poe.” 

“Oh, I know…” Poe said with a nod. “What I don’t get it’s what exactly are you doing here?” 

“Rose and Finn called me, everyone is worried about you.” 

“Well they don’t have to be, I’m fine.” 

“You are not, I know you think you are but you are clearly still hurting, listen, I know about that, remember? You can’t push everyone away when you are in pain, you know better than that.” Poe could hear the sadness in her voice and it made him look at her. Leia Organa had been Poe’s foster Mom from ages 10 to 18, right after he’d lost L’ulo and his parents. 

He had had experienced so much loss in his life that he had expected her to be gone too at this point, but not Leia, she had been the only constant in his life since he had been a child. His mother had served under the command of her brother Luke and when L’ulo had passed away and Poe had had no one, his only option was to go into the system. He had been in and out of foster homes for about six months when he had finally been able to move in with Han, Leia and Ben, their son, who Poe didn’t really take a liking to, ever. He wasn’t a bad kid but he could sense that he had resented Poe for having a better relationship with his parents than he had, specially with Leia. He’d been named after Kenobi, who had drafted Ben and Poe when they had been old enough to join the fleet, Ben had reluctantly been placed with his Uncle Luke but they were always butting heads. They were kind of loners, and Han, well, after he and Leia had separated, Poe didn’t see much of him either. He had been killed in a tragic accident about the time Lulu had been born and Poe had lost yet another important person in his life so by the time he’d lost Zorii, he just figured it was his fate to lose everyone close to him. But not Leia, she’d been there even when he didn’t want her to, she was stubborn that way, much like him. 

“And you think I don’t?” Poe didn’t want to snap at her, but he didn’t need to be reminded of everything he’d lost, of the fact that he wasn’t being tough enough to be the parent his kids needed him to be. 

“Look at me.” Leia said. Poe did, it was hard to not look at her. “What’s really going on with you? Rose and Finn wouldn’t have called if there wasn’t really anything wrong, right? So how about you talk to me.” 

Poe glanced over at Leia, he sighed, his hands to his face and sat on the couch. 

“I just sometimes feel like I’m doing the right thing but then it hits me that given my track record, I’m just going to screw up. Zorii kept me from being way over my head, she kept me grounded and with her gone, I’m just afraid of ruining my kid’s lives or loosing them, like, most people in my life.” 

“Hold on a minute Poe, is that really how little you think of yourself?” Leia was at a loss, the kid she had raised was somehow buried underneath all that pain and uncertainty he had created for himself. She knew the one daring kid who thought could take on anyone and that was not her Poe. Only the essence of him. Leia’s stance softened “Listen, I know last time we saw each other, things were said, most of those we didn’t mean...” She said, looking at him like he was 10 again. “And I’m sorry about that, but you and I, we are too alike sometimes and it might not be the best thing to want to get on each other nerves.” 

“And yet, we always manage to do exactly that.” Poe laughed bitterly. “Oh man, I don’t… I don’t know what’s going on with me, with my life, it’s like I’m just stuck here on the ground and I can’t escape.” Yeah, pretty accurate for a former pilot. 

“I know the feeling. It happened to be when I lost Han, and then Ben wasn’t around and I didn’t want you to worry, because you and Zorii just had a baby.” Poe smiled at the memory of Lulu’s first few months and now it was hard to believe, she was such a big girl. “I pushed everyone away kid, and I had only myself to blame.” Leia said. “I don’t want the same thing to happen to you. I love you too much to let it.” 

Poe looked at Leia, he never did call her Mom but she was the closest he had had to one. He barely remembered Shara even though he knew he loved her just as much as he loved Leia, more so because the two of them had actually known each other at some point. “Listen, you don’t have to say anything, but I just think you should maybe consider talking to someone?” 

“I don’t think that I could…” 

“Asking for help doesn’t make you weak or less of a man Poe, it just means you are man enough to accept that you can’t do it alone. Trust me, it does one good.” 

“You went to a shrink?” He asked, surprised. 

“Yes, I had to, it was eating me inside, all the guilt over what had happened to Han, how I had handled things with you and Ben. I had to have help to work on it.” 

“You had nothing to do with what happened to Han.” Poe said tenderly after a moment. 

“I could say the same thing about Zorii.” Leia said. “And yet I don’t think you let yourself believe that.” 

* * *

She couldn’t believe she’d let Kaydel talk her into going in for a meeting for single expectant mothers. That just felt like a an excuse to keep her from working, but she needed the money, hence the reference to being single and pregnant. She knew her friend only meant well, but hell, she couldn’t help but being annoyed. “Come on Rey, I’ll come with you if it makes you feel any better…” 

“It doesn’t…” Rey groaned. 

“Look, I don’t know anything about babies and neither do you, if you are going to do this, we need to learn something before the baby comes.” Her friend said. 

“Fine, but I’m nobody’s charity case.” 

“I didn’t say that.” 

“But I’m not.” 

“You are not. We’ve already established that. Now come on.” 

Rey sighed but she followed Kaydel out the door and to the other side of town to visit the main community center. They had a class there on Saturday for anyone who wished to have any support. And Kaydel always looked for an excuse to over prepare Rey, she was her best friend after all. 

Rey was used to these types of places from growing up in foster care. She knew that the people there were mostly volunteers and knew they cared, even if it was just at an extent, not that she would expect a lot from people now, after all, Hux had left her with a child and no help whatsoever. 

And Kaydel hated his guts for it, but he’d been calling these past few days, not that Rey would tell her friend that, but they had been talking and even though her ex had said he didn’t want a kid, he had offered to help Rey with expenses, for after when the baby came. At first, they had discussed an abortion but it wasn’t in the cards for Rey to end a little human’s life who hadn’t even made a choice to be born into that situation, then Hux had suggested on adoption. It was still on Rey’s mind, truth be told, not that she would tell Kaydel that either. Her friend was worse than Hux in trying to control her life, but well, Rey hadn’t been very good at decision making, hence her ex boyfriend, so no, she didn’t have a plan yet, but she was still 7 months pregnant and had no idea how to care for a child. But adoption, a closed one was the way to go though, she didn’t want her baby to end up like she had, she wanted to make sure that it would be taken care of and loved and not dumped like Rey had been in some church and into the system as a little girl. 

“Come on, come sit.” Kaydel said as she dragged Rey to a chair and turned around to ask at the front desk said, on her part, Rey’s eyes wondered the center. It was full of children, and people coming and going, of families and volunteers who clearly enjoyed making children laugh and make sure they had an outlet for their overcharged energy. 

She spotted a certain little boy, dark curls and a bright smile, he was sitting silently in the corner as he smiled but was so focused on the telling of the story, beside him, a little girl sat, they seemed to be siblings because they resembled each other was also tentatively listening. They somehow had caught her eye. She wasn’t sure why. 

Rey scanned the room for her best friend, but she had disappeared into the crowd, she sighed, standing up the best she could on her own and walked to the bathroom. 

She had to pee, again. When she came out, she saw the little girl who she had spotted earlier standing near her still empty chair. She didn’t seem lost, just curious. “Hi.” She said to Rey. 

“Hi.” She replied back kindly. 

“I’m Lulu, what’s your name?” 

“I’m Rey.” 

“Your name’s got three letters, like my Papi’s and my brother’s. Mine’s got four.” Lulu made a point to show her four fingers up. That was one smart kid.

“You like numbers huh?” 

“My aunt Rose says I am full of curiosity.” The little girl said, articulate enough. 

“And she’s right, you always should be.” Rey said. “So you get to learn new things.” The little girl smiled again, she had the most pure shy smile Rey had ever seen. 

“Papi!” A squealed suddenly came from the girl as she had clearly spotted her father. Rey turned around to see her run off just in time and into a man’s arms. She told him something, pointing towards Rey and she felt like turning away. The man though was being pulled by Lulu and in Rey’s direction. 

“I’m really sorry about this but Lulu here says I should come meet you because your name has 3 letters like mine?” The man seemed embarrassed and Rey found it endearing. 

“Her name is R-E-Y.” Lulu pointed out. “See?” 

“Yeah, I see sweetie. Nice to meet you Rey. I’m Poe.” 

“So, 3 letters.” Rey said smiling. Poe smiled back. And it was like something had switched. 

“Yeah, she’s been learning to spell and it’s been like that for a couple days now.” Poe said laughing. 

“Well she’s really good at it.” Rey praised her and Poe put a hand on the little girl’s head proudly. 

“Oh good, you didn’t ditch me.” Kaydel said suddenly, Rey hadn’t even noticed she was next to her. “Okay, there’s a class at 7 so we are just in time.” Then, she was gone, not even noticing Lulu and Poe. 

Rey rolled her eyes at her and Poe seemed to notice as she called after her. “Where else would I go? You are my ride and I can barely walk.” Poe smiled softly. 

“You have to go?” Lulu asked Rey. She could see clear disappointment in her eyes. 

“And so do we little lady, so how about we go find your brother and let Rey get on with her day?”

“Oh, okay…” Lulu said with a huff as she walked away in Kes’s direction after waving goodbye to her new found friend. “Bye Rey!” 

“It was really nice to meet you Rey. Take care of yourself, and I hope you do like the class, people here, they really want to help.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.” She said as Poe gave her a nod and walked away. 

Rey trailed his stance with her eyes, he went to collect his little boy and as they were heading out, she felt as If this wouldn’t be the last time their paths would cross. 


	3. Chapter 3

If Rey had admitted to Kaydel to actually enjoying getting out of the apartment and going to the community center, she’d never hear the end of it, of just how right she had been. In all honesty, it was a nice feeling, to be cared for and have someone pay attention to how she was feeling, this lady Maz, had been talking to Rey these past few weeks on what her plans were once the baby was born. She didn’t have that many options left on her plate, it was either give the baby up or keeping it, but Rey had been a child of the system and the last thing she wanted was for her kid to go through what she had. 8 and a half months pregnant and Rey had no plan, except keep going to the center because it took her mind off her crappy job as a junior mechanic, one she was grateful to have, because it paid the bills and she loved fixing things, crappy because of her boss and the poor pay. 

Unkar didn’t leave her much a choice, he was a jerk who enjoyed showing that any chance he got and even more now that Rey wasn’t even meant to be working, he liked to talk her down for not being able to do her job. If she was up to her, she’d quit, Kaydel and the rest of their friends had insisted they would help her out in what she needed, because in truth, they were the only family she had, but Rey was proud and she had never needed anything from anyone. She wasn’t going to start now. 

Except maybe this morning, heavily pregnant and having a major headache that had practically immobilized her. 

“Rey?” It was Kaydel. “Honey, what’s wrong?” She didn’t reply, she couldn’t form words. It hurt too much. Her friend worked at the cafeteria down the street and she could easily ask her boss if she could take the day off to care for Rey, something she herself couldn’t afford to do, but today she was going to have to make an exception because, just in the moment she turned to watch her friend’s horrified look, she blacked out. 

By the time she woke up, she could hear beeping around her and her eyes opened to a bright light. 

“Welcome back Rey, how are you feeling?” A voice she didn’t recognize said softly, she tried to come to her senses and turn her face to the woman talking to her. Dr. Harter Kalonia smiled at the sight of her regaining consciousness. “You had us a little worried for a moment there.” 

“What...Where am I?” 

“You are at the hospital.” She said. “You were brought here by ambulance. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Just having a headache.” She said. “And then I felt numb…” 

“Yes, that’s due to high blood pressure Rey, which is dangerous for you and the baby at this stage or any really in your condition, who’s your main physician?” 

“I go to the clinic, down in Naboo corner.” Rey said, a little bit embarrassed. “Is... is the baby okay?” 

“The baby’s fine, you were brought down just in time.” Rey sighed, she would have to thank Kaydel for saving her, once more. “Your friends are right outside if you want to see them now?” 

Rey smiled. “Yes, thank you.” 

“Of course, I’ll let them in now but just for a little while alright? You need to rest.” 

And with that, the doctor left the room and her friends entered. Karé and Kaydel, two girls Rey had met on her last year of school in the city. The city she had decided to adopt as her own once she had been 18 and she had been able to leave the system and bouncing from place to place behind. That was of course until she had met Hux and had turned to him for stability, which had ended her in this situation. 

“Rey, you scared the hell out of us.” Kaydel said. “How are you feeling? Doc says the baby is okay but you might have to be on bed rest until it’s born.” 

“Now will you listen to us?” Karé said as she stood on the other side of the bed. “You don’t need to work, you can send Unkar to hell. We can make it work Rey.” 

“Yeah, we’ve already been saving up to throw you an old fashioned baby shower… and before you say anything, the baby will have its own space as well, so you don’t have to worry.” 

Rey didn’t speak, how was it possible for her friends to be more excited about what the future with a baby could mean than her? Even after being in the system since she was an infant, not all of Rey’s foster parents had been bad, no, the last ones she’d lived with had been decent enough for her to finish school and of course led her to meet her friends, oh bless the old Mr. And Mrs. Bolt, they had not given Rey a last name but they had been the most stable parental unit she’d ever had.

Now thinking about them made her feel even worse, they had died a few years ago and now Rey couldn’t go to them, not when she had gotten into a relationship with Hux and not when she had gotten pregnant. 

“Rey?” Kaydel asked, taking her hand and squeezing it gently. “What’s wrong honey?” 

“I can’t even afford to be here.” She said. “How can I quit my job?” 

“Because you are putting yourself and the baby in harm’s way.” Karé said, her tone, like the motherly one she would always use on her. 

“You only have to worry about taking care of yourself and we’ll figure out the rest as we go, okay?” 

* * *

Poe had been coming to help out at the center for a while now, picking up the kids from their workshop and helping Maz with errands and handy jobs she needed, he had become a volunteer himself in the work that he hoped would make his parents and L’ulo proud. Plus, it took Finn, Rose and all of their friends off his back for the time being. He knew they meant well, Leia meant well, when she had recommended he’d take on sessions with an old friend of hers, Haldo. The woman could hold her own and was not taking any crap on his self pity, so he actually enjoyed talking to her, mostly, when he got to call the shots on where the conversation was going to go. They talked about his parents, L’ulo and loss. About Leia and Han and even Ben and the issues Poe had with his foster brother. There was a lot of water under that bridge, it would actually take Poe a long time to just talk to Haldo about all the crap he’d taken on in his life, even though she preferred he’d talk of the good things, Zorii, the time with his parents, Leia, his children, Finn and Rose. Snap. All the good things that had come out of the service and his life back then, of his life now and how he was dealing with being a single parent.

Poe smiled at the thought of Kes and Lulu, his eyes daring to the circle they had been sitting, the volunteers were at it again with a new puppet show. 

He had not seen Rey today though, not that he was keeping tabs on her or anything, but if Poe had figured something out about Rey in the few times he’d seen her was that she was determined and she seemed to have taken his advice to heart about the center’s help and the people there. 

Everyone genuinely wanted to help her. He wanted to help her. 

“She didn't come, Rey, she missed it last weekend too...” Maz said as Poe grabbed a new box and moved to set it up on the counter, she had seen him peek his head in where the session was about to begin. “I’m afraid it might be like the story goes…” 

“What?” 

“Girls, like Rey, they, they sometimes don’t want to accept help, no matter how much you put out there for them to have a chance, they just don’t think they need it. I’ve seen too many like her in my time working.” 

“Could something have happened to her?” Poe asked, he really couldn’t help but wonder. 

“I certainly hope not. I like that girl.” Maz said sighing, then turning back to focus on her work. “Your Lulu seems to like her as well.” The old woman added as Poe was about to go grab something else to bring over. 

“Yeah, they’ve really taken a shine to each other.” Poe smiled. In the time Rey had been attending, Lulu always looked for her in the crowd and it happened to be both ways. Poe though, hadn’t had much of a chance to talk to Rey, but he hoped he would be able to. Soon. 

“She didn’t come?” Lulu asked, looking into the room like Poe had, where all the expectant mothers were gathering. Paige beside her as they were meant to be taking her home after the workshop. 

“No, not today sweetie.” 

“Is she okay Papi?” 

“I hope so.” Poe said, taking both their hands and following Kes out to the street where he had parked the speeder. 

“I hope so too.” Lulu said with a sigh as Poe picked both little girls up and buckled them in and to his surprise, Kes had asked about Rey too, and Poe couldn’t help but worry further. 

“So, how are the sessions going?” They’d paid a visit to Leia that Sunday, ever since their talk on Lulu’s birthday, they had been getting back to Sunday dinners and actually something that resembled a family. 

“Are you going to be asking me about it every time you see me?” Poe asked with a groan. “They are fine, I’m sure your friend keeps you updated on ny progress.” 

“She doesn’t, believe me, I’ve tried.” This made him smile. “No, no listen Poe, I just want this to really work out for you.” 

“I know.” He took her hand in his and kissed her cheek. 

“Good, now let’s go find those kids and eat, I’m starving.” Leia kept looking at her phone during dinner and it wasn’t like her to do so. 

“Everything okay?” 

“Yeah...it’s Ben, he’s getting a week’s leave and he and Luke are coming to stay with me for a few days.” 

“Oh.” Poe said. “And, are we happy about that?” 

“I don’t know yet. I’m pretty sure Luke is going to tell me he’s retiring and coming to live with me, which I wouldn’t completely hate but, I’m worried about what will become of Ben if Luke isn’t there to keep him in line.” 

“Well, he’s a big boy.” Poe said, dryer than he had intended. “I’m sure he’ll be fine.” 

“He’s nothing like you Poe, Ben needs direction, he needs…” 

“I hear therapy does wonders for people..” Poe said and Leia glared at him. “Okay, sorry but I’m the one going and it might do Ben some good to talk about things…” 

“Your brother isn’t known for his use of words…” 

“Don’t I know it.” Poe said giving her a weary smile. “What?” 

“I know we’re just making amends and getting in the roll of things but, would you come to their barbecue thing on Friday? I’m asking Snap to come over as well, plus a few more of your friends from the academy…” 

“Leia, I really don’t think Ben would want to see me…” 

“No, I know, but Luke sure has missed you.” 

“More to my point, me and Ben, we just fit differently with everyone, I just don’t want to make this harder on you than it already is.” 

“It’s not…” 

“Please, don’t lie to me.” 

“Okay, it’s a little hard, but at least with you there, he won’t be able to argue with me…” 

“Oh, so you’re using me as bait?” 

“Pretty much yeah.” He laughed. “Please kid, for me, you don’t have to stay long, just make an appearance and that’s it..” 

Poe was dreading Friday, it was a holiday so he was off work for the day and the kids didn’t have school either, he now understood just how Leia had planned for this to work but he was trying to tell himself that he was doing it for her and not Ben, not even Luke. 

She was trying to get him and Ben on good terms, not that they had ever been on them in the first place. It was the first time Poe had actually suspected there might be something more to their visit than just leave time. 

* * *

Rey could finally get out of bed that Friday morning, she wasn’t meant to but she could no longer keep still, this had been going on for two weeks, her due date just around the corner. So she had begged Kaydel to let her come to the coffee shop for a few hours to clear her head, her friend complied, only and only because she could see how miserable Rey was, it wasn’t like her to keep still. 

She dragged her on a wheelchair though, much to her dismay, but Rey complaided because it would be the only way she’d agree to. So Rey sat there, with a cup of hot chocolate and a book, she’d occasionally watch people come and go, people on their day off who would treat their kids to ice cream or get together with friends. 

Rey would smile at the children who would beg for one more spoonful of ice cream or a cookie, her hand moving to her belly instantly, she’d been doing that a lot lately, make up this scenarios in her head about what her life with the baby would be like. Things with Hux hadn’t improved and Rey wasn’t really into getting back together with him, he was mixed in some heavy crowds she didn’t want to be associated with anymore, but she couldn’t help but wonder just how exactly she would raise a child on her own, or partly, because her friends had said they’d be there and she believed them. 

“Okay, but just one cup, we don’t want you guys to ruin your appetite before the barbecue…” A familiar voice said which made Rey look up from her book. She recognized Rose from the center and behind her, three small children, two she had spotted right away. 

Lulu almost squealed when she saw Rey and of course made her way to her. “Rey!” 

“Lulu, what…” 

“Oh, hi, Rey isn’t it?” Rose said with a nod. “Lulu we don’t run off like that in public places, remember?” 

“Sorry.” The little girl said. “But I wanted to say hi to Rey.” She pouted, examining her close. “Are you okay?” 

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” Rey said kindly.

“Because we haven’t seen you in forever and Lulu worried that you might have died or something…” Kes said behind his sister. For some reason Rey had to blink twice at the bluntness. 

“Kes! I’m sorry, I guess they are excited to see you, you’ve missed a few sessions and…” 

“Well yeah, I’m meant to be on bedrest until the baby comes…” 

Rose nodded. “Right, I hope everything is okay though.” 

“It is, for the most part…” Rey said. “It’s really kind of you to worry…” 

“Well, you are our friend, right Rey?” Lulu said. 

“I am, yes.” 

“Do you want to come to my grandma’s barbecue?” Rose looked over at Rey but she quickly declined saying she couldn’t really leave her chair, because it was sort of true. 

“Oh, okay…” Rey could see the disappointment in the little girl’s face and it broke her heart. “Papi’s going to be sad you can’t come, he’s worried too.” 

Rey froze and Rose noted. “He’s outside with our dog BB…” Lulu continued pointing to the window, Rey couldn’t help but look over and there was Poe, although his back was to her. “I’ll tell him you are here so he can come and say hi…” 

And from there it all happened really quick, Kaydel got the kid’s order and Rose led them outside, Lulu of course hurried to her father’s side, pointing at Rey and she blushed when he looked over and smiled at her. 

“Hi.”He said as soon as he reached the counter where she was sitting at. “What are the odds huh?” 

“Yeah, what are the odds…maybe it’s fate.” 

Poe smiled. “We usually don’t come to this part of town much, but we’re heading over to see some family…” 

“Yeah, a barbecue I hear…” 

“Yeah, uh, I’m glad to see you are okay…” He said, a bit shyly which made Rey’s heart flutter. “Lulu missed seeing you at the center.” 

“Yeah well, I’m meant to be on bedrest for the rest of it…High blood pressure or something…” 

“Right, that’s tricky, my wife had that when she was pregnant with Kes, you best take care of yourself.” He said, his face falling a little. Of course he had a wife, but it wasn’t Rose… was it? No, she had seen her and her husband Finn and their little one Paige, but she hadn’t seen Poe’s wife and he hadn’t said ex or… and he still had a ring on his finger. 

“Can I get you anything sir?” Kaydel asked, coming over to see just who Rey was talking to. 

“Oh, no, thanks…” Poe said. “I actually should get going…” 

“I’m on my break in about 10 minutes Rey, I should take you home.” Kaydel said and then turned to another customer. 

“Duty calls?” Rey asked as Poe left the stool he had been sitting in and smiled at her again. 

“Yeah, but I’m dreading it… families, they can be messy, you know?” 

_She did know, although she had never had a family per se._

“I guess…” Rey smiled. “Although I’m sure you can handle yourself pretty well.” 

“Think again, not when it comes to my brother…” 

“Oh…” 

“Yeah, well me and him, we’ve never seen eye to eye..” Poe said. “kriff, sorry I am just pouring my heart out to you aren’t I? You’d think I would have enough with my shrink…” 

“I’ve been told I am a good listener.” Rey told him. “I don’t mind..” 

“Well, you’re a sweetheart then.” Poe replied, turning to see Rose and the kids who were sitting on the outside benches of the place. “Thanks for listening Rey, but now I really have to go.” 

“Of course…” She said, her voice failing to mask the sadness. “Hey Poe? I’m sure you can work things out with your brother…” 

“Thanks, I hope so…” He smiled again. “And thanks for listening.” 

“Anytime.” She said kindly. 

“I might take you up on that.” Poe said. He hesitated a bit. 

“So, should we exchange numbers then?” Rey beat him to it. “Or maybe not, I wouldn’t want to get you in trouble with your wife.” 

“No, uh, that’s… that’s fine. But maybe your boyfriend, uh husband, will?” Poe said, he had poured out his heart to her about Ben, sort of, but maybe it was too early to talk about Zorii.

“Don’t have either one of those, not really even though I’m about to have a baby.” She told him, scribbling her number on a napkin. Poe felt like a teenager again as he handed her his own piece of white paper. 

“I’ll look forward to talking to you soon Rey.” 

“Same here Poe.” 

* * *

“Hey man, you want a beer?” Snap said, patting Poe on the shoulder as the kids ran along into the yard as soon as they arrived to Leia’s.

“Might as well, before Ben and Luke get here…” He said, accepting the beer from his friend and sighing. 

“Yeah, I’m convinced there’s more to the dearest son’s visit than Leia lets on.” Snap countered. “Has she told you anything?” 

And just like that Poe spotted his brother, well, foster brother. Ben had been seven when Poe had arrived to live with the Solos and the two boys hadn’t taken kindly to one another. Ben had even asked Leia and Han to kick Poe to the curb more than once in the time he’d stayed with them and as they grew, things hadn’t gotten easier for either of them. He shared a knowing look with Ben before walking over and giving each other an awkward hug. 

“Okay, break it up, before it gets all too mushy for either of you.” Luke said behind them as he smiled at Poe. “Come here kid, it’s good to see you.” 

“It’s good to see you too Luke…” He said in all honesty. He liked Luke, always had. “Glad to hear you and Leia didn’t stay mad at each other for long.” 

“She told you huh?” 

“She tells me everything. It’s a twin thing I guess.” Luke said, patting his cheek softly. “Now where are those kids of yours…” 

“Uncle Luke, uncle Luke!” It was just in time that Luke caught both kids in his arms as they had come running to him. 

“You little monsters, look at you, shall we go find your grandma or is she hiding somewhere?” Luke gave Poe a nod and then glanced at Ben. 

Poe could technically leave now, he’d made his presence known and even hugged him, Leia wouldn’t hold it against him… or maybe she would for leaving her alone to deal with him, yet there was something in the back of his mind that wouldn’t leave him alone, that there was maybe something Leia was hiding from them all and she had used this supposed surprise visit to let them know. 

“You alright man?” Finn asked, he had barely seen him all day, since he’d been with Leia since the early morning setting everything up while he kept the kids occupied with Rose. 

“Well, there hasn’t been any yelling, so I’m guessing that’s a good thing.” 

Finn smiled. “Right, will you go talk to her then?” 

“And what I am going to say?” 

“I’m sure you’ll find something…” Poe sighed, entering the house, it was his childhood home and it remained the same it had been before leaving it at 18. It wasn’t hard to find Leia with Luke in her room, the kids had probably dashed off to the yard again. 

“Hey, everything okay?” If he had come in a moment later, he’d wouldn’t have probably seen the dried tear stains on Leia’s face. 

“Poe…” 

“Okay, so are you going to tell me what’s wrong? Because I’m sure you didn’t throw this ting to just welcome Luke and Ben home.” He didn’t mean to sound that harsh, but he was getting anxious. 

“Kid, right now is not really the time….” 

“Make it then, do you want me to bring me Ben over, so we can have a chat on what exactly is that you two aren’t telling us?” 

“There is something but…” Leia began. “I’m not going to tell you right now, right now I just want to be able to enjoy having my family home, will you at least give me that?” 

“Leia…” 

“Don’t push it kid.” Luke said, firmly but kindly. “Let’s just enjoy today, okay?” 

And just for that moment, Poe let it be. Little did he know he’d find himself back at Leia’s the next day and have his little of stable life crackle under him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so... what's Leia big revelation going to be? And will Rey come to Poe when she really is in trouble? Plus, little Lulu is playing matchmaker!   
> As always, mistakes are mine and reviews are appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

“You really didn’t have to all come. I don’t need any babysitting.” Leia muttered as she led the three men behind her ahead into the hospital. Luke walked behind her while Ben and Poe tried their best not to make disapproving looks at each other. 

“Leia.” The doctor smiled, her eyes adverting to her companions as they entered her office. “Oh, I take it they know.” 

“They know.” For the last few months, Leia had only kept her brother on the loop regarding her health issues, having the boys know, it was a huge step for her to take. 

“It’s for the best really, now you don’t have to deal with this on your own. Let me make a quick call and I’ll be back.” The doctor said kindly to Leia who fought the urge to roll her eyes. The three men left on her life couldn’t be more different. Ben stood on the side, his back resting on the wall, Luke had said he was going to get them something from the vending machine down the hall, dragging Ben along with him as Poe sat beside Leia at Dr. Se’s office, worry written all over his face. 

“Now you can guess why I didn’t tell you.” Leia said, Poe sighed. “I’m not dying just yet Poe, there’s things that can be done.” 

“That’s what they said about my Dad and when Mom died, they told us that too, sorry if I’m a little skeptical.” 

Leia’s stance softened. “I know.” She grabbed his hand. “But the only thing we can do is hope that this one turns out to be true, huh?” 

Poe nodded. He wanted to believe that. He wanted to be sure of that. His phone buzzed in his pocket. It had been a week since his talk with Rey and he had offered to be checking on her in case, well, in case she had the baby. they had been talking a lot in the few days they had had to actually know each other and it seemed to Poe that she might not need him as much as he perhaps guessed she would. 

Much like Zoriii had, really. “Something wrong?” 

“Uh, no just…” 

“Who is she?” 

Poe huffed. “What?” 

“Finn told me there had been someone you’d been talking to a lot lately and it sure isn’t Holdo, so who is she?” 

“Her name is Rey. She’s… I met her at the center I’ve been taking the kids to, she’s… she’s about to have a baby, so I’m just being part of her support system. That’s all.” 

Leia looked at him again. “There’s no shame in it Poe…” 

“What?” 

“Moving on…” 

“Kriff, With Rey? You sound like Finn…” 

“Well, he’s probably learned a thing or two from me…”

“It’s not. I don’t feel anything for Rey, she’s in a very complicated situation as it is. I’m just trying to help her out.” 

“Sorry about that…” the doctor spoke from the door as she settled on her seat after she’d allowed Ben and Luke back in as they had come back. “Now, there’s no easy way to deal with cancer…” 

Poe felt a heavy weight on his chest as the doctor spoke, of the options, the outcome and the care. “I understand you are both in the Army?” 

“Yes.” Luke said. “But if anything needs to be done, we’ll do it.” 

“We’ll be heading back in a few days.” Ben added, probably the few words he’d said in the entire time they’d been there. 

“I understand, and Poe, you have two small children, correct?” Poe nodded. “Have you had a chance to talk about living arrangements for as long as Leia is receiving treatment?” This was clearly news to his mother because Poe felt her tense beside him. 

“You are not suggesting I need to be cared for? No, I’m completely capable of doing that for myself, thank you.” Leia said quickly. 

“I’m sure you can.” Dr. Se said. “I know you can.. but you won’t want to Leia, and you shouldn’t if you have Luke and your boys to support you… tell you what, why don’t you all talk it over and you can make a decision in the coming days. I’ll see you all before you and Ben have to leave.” 

“Sounds like a plan doc, thanks.” Luke smiled. 

3 days. In three days they had to find common ground and decide. 

* * *

Rey was in bed, her finger skilfully on the remote, browsing for something to watch like she had done for the last half hour when she received a text from Poe asking her how she was. She felt herself smiling, Rey had never had a good track with men, at first when she had found out she was having a boy herself, she felt even more anxious about having a baby, because, how could she possibly raise a good one if she hadn’t met a lot of them? But Poe was seemingly turning out to be a good man. Yet, she didn’t know a lot about him, except of him having two small children and having a ring on his finger, but she had never seen his wife. 

She texted him back, saying she was okay, just on the couch waiting for Karé to come back from school, her friend was studying engineering and she was barely in the apartment because her schoolwork took most of her time, but her friends had made a compromise not to leave Rey alone for long periods of time now that the clock was ticking on her giving birth at any minute. Her phone chimed again and Poe asked if they could talk. 

Rey wouldn’t mind really, that was way better than keep browsing through channels. 

_“Hey, how are you feeling?” He asked into the phone, his tone seemed caring._

_“Like a whale…” Rey sighed._

_“Well you do have a little human taking most of the space in there, but trust me, once you meet him, it will be all worth it Rey, I hope it’s okay I called, I just…”_

_“It’s fine, I am good listener, remember?” There was a bit of a silence between them for a little while. “So… how did it go? The hospital?”_

_He’d told her about Leia’s news. He wasn’t sure why but somehow he had trusted her with that piece of information that had just turned his world upside down again. She knew they’d be going in to talk to the doctor today._

_“Not great, she’s…she’s really sick…” Poe admitted, his hand to the back of his neck as he sat on the chair in the waiting room. “She’s going to need some sort of special care for her to go get treatment and I have to, uh, I have to decide what to do with Luke and Ben, and well the three of us trying to agree on something? That’s unheard of.”_

_“Poe, I really don’t know what to say, I’m so sorry…”_

_“Yeah, me too, Kriff… cancer, first a heart attack killed my dad and now this…” Rey really didn’t know what to say to him, she didn’t remember her own parents, although having lost the Bolts from old age had taught Rey a thing or two about loss. “I’m sorry to be sprinting all this on you, I just need to, uh, vent a little before I pick up the kids, I’ve been trying to keep myself in control ever since I found out… the only thing I can think of is, how am I going to tell them?”_

_“Well, my foster parents, they were ill for a long time before they died, two months apart from each other if you can believe that and I came to terms with that, but your Mom, she doesn’t strike me as someone who would just give up and your kids now that, right? And I know you won’t either.”_

_“Yeah, but what if I can’t save her?”_

_Like I couldn’t save Zorii? Poe thought._

_“At least you would have done your best.” Rey wished she could reach for his hand. “I know you will.”_

_“How would you know that?”_

_“I’ve seen the way you look at your kids Poe, it doesn’t take a genius to figure out just how important, the people around you are to you, I mean, look at me. We barely know each other and you really care, I know you do.” Rey smiled slightly into the phone._

* * *

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for dinner?” Rose asked Poe as soon as he and the kids arrived at the apartment later that evening, he’d offered to pick up Paige and drop her off. 

“No, BB is alone in the house and I expect there will be a mess waiting for me to clean up.” 

“Okay, your loss. it’s my famous meatloaf…” Poe made a face that caused Rose to smack him in the arm. 

“Hey!” 

“Sorry, no, I love your meatloaf…” 

“Right…” 

“What did you do this time?” Finn came into the kitchen to catch him rubbing his arm. 

“Me?” 

“Yeah, you.?” 

“I refused your wife’s invitation for dinner?” 

“Oh, cause of the dog? You could go get him. We’ll keep the kids on a movie while dinner is done.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Of course…” It was Rose’s time to answer. “Even though you don’t deserve me feeding you. I couldn’t do the same thing to your children…” 

“You know what? I’ll go with you, hold on…” Finn got on a jacket and followed Poe out the door. 

“Something on your mind?” Finn asked as they walked, Poe was quiet. pensive and Finn knew his best friend all too well. 

“I’m just thinking about Rey….” 

Finn raised an eyebrow up. “The girl from the center? That Rey you’ve been texting like a teenager for the past week?” 

“Shut up. I’m just worried about her, we talked today after the hospital and..” 

“And…” 

“I really like talking to her you know? I just feel like she’s this person I can talk to and she’ll listen…” 

“Because you don’t have friends who do that already?” 

“I didn’t mean it like that Finn, Rey, she doesn’t know everything that’s happened in my life and I like that. She doesn’t know about Zorii…” 

“And do you plan on telling her?” 

“Eventually, I guess, for now I don’t want to burden her with more than what I’ve already told her about Leia.” 

“Oh, yeah, have you and Luke tried talking to Ben?” 

“Not yet, I think we’re all dragging the inevitable, so for now I’m just worrying about Rey and what she’ll do once she’s had her baby, I’ve been thinking maybe I could get her a job with Kenobi, maybe he’ll give her a chance, but Maz said that a lot of girls in Rey’s situation just give up on help…” 

“Yeah, man, that happens, they don’t have much of a choice.” Finn said. “Listen, my parents said my Mom was a teenage mother who made the best decision of giving me up, right? Maybe Rey doesn’t have that…” Poe hadn’t thought of that. 

“Most people don’t have what we did, my parents and Leia, they were exceptions on those situations…” 

“You think that’s Rey’s story?” 

“Could be…” Finn said. “But I think it’s nice that you are worried about her. Told you the center would help you figure things out.” 

“Things like what?” 

“Life I guess…” Finn admitted. “And the fact that you can like another woman and not feel guilty..” Poe froze. 

“I don’t like Rey. I don’t even know her that well...” 

“No, but you’d like to, right? That’s why you are trying so hard to help her…” 

“Finn…” 

“What? You don’t need us setting you up, maybe it’s because you needed to take your time and figure out what you wanted on your own, and maybe Rey…” 

“Rey is about to have a baby and I don’t even have time to think about that. I have two children of my own.” 

They had reached the building and were now climbing up the stairs, Poe refusing to keep talking about Rey. How could he like her? He couldn’t like anyone. It hadn’t even been that long since he’d lost Zorii. 

He wasn’t ready for any of it. No matter how much his friends insisted he was but something in kept dragging him back to Rey. 

They picked up BB, who was grateful for the attention and headed down the street to the Tico’s flat, yet something seemed to be bothering Poe. Would it be possible that he actually was showing more than just concern for Rey? Was it possible that he did want to think of her in more than just the girl his daughter had taken a liking to or someone he knew needed support and he wanted to be the person to give it to her? But she was having a baby. 

No, Poe smacked himself mentally, he couldn’t do this, he had to focus on his kids and his grieving process. Just like Haldo had said. 

* * *

“So, I wanted to talk to you first…” Luke said, he’d asked him over at Leia’s Saturday afternoon while the kids were at the center. “Because as much as I love Ben, I don’t think he’s willing to leave the Army.” 

Poe figured that much. “And are you?” 

“I’m old kid, and my retirement will happen sooner rather than later, so I’ve been thinking about putting a rush on it, taking care of Leia myself, I can’t ask you to do it, you’ve already got a lot on your plate.” 

“I can take care of her Luke, she did it for me when I had no one, I can manage.” 

“That’s probably true, and I know you would but, maybe it’s my turn, you know? The Army gave me an excuse to run away from everything, from every responsibility I ever had, much like I think it does for Ben.” 

“He should be here for her, in some extent at least.” 

“He’s got more leave time coming up, so maybe we can come to a compromise.” Luke said. “I know she’d like for you to agree on something for once.” 

“And what does Leia say?” 

“She just wants us to come to an agreement even though she hates the idea, but the doctor insisted on someone caring for her, chemo can take the life out on anyone, we both know that.” Luke said somberly. 

Yeah, he’d seen L’ulo suffer for it when he was a kid. “So, listen, we’ll talk to Ben tonight okay? But I need you to hold the front for me for a few weeks while I settle everything, doc said it’s better if she starts treatment as soon as possible so…” 

Poe nodded. “So, I take it you two had a nice talk? I don’t hear yelling…” Leia said coming into the living room. 

“None of that, Poe and I understand each other, don’t we kid?” 

“How are you feeling?” Poe asked, turning away from Luke.

“I’m fine, just tired, which I know I’ll be even more when the poisoning begins from what I’ve been told but for now, I’m fine…” 

“How long do you want me to wait until I tell the kids?” Poe asked after a moment, he’d been battling with himself just how long to take. 

“How about we tell them together? I don’t want to burden you with that too.” Leia said. “Although I know they’d want to hear it from you.” 

“Okay, we’ll do it your way…” Poe gave her a small smile. 

“You know it will be okay, right Poe? I’m not dead just yet.” 

“Leia…” It was Luke. “Don’t even joke about that, you’ll be fine.” 

Poe’s phone buzzed in his pocket, he’d tried ignoring it until it jumped in his pocket for the third time. It was a call from Rey. 

“Rey?” He said after he’d excuse himself from Luke and Leia. 

“Poe, I’m sorry I called you but..” She screamed into the phone. And Poe knew what that meant. The baby was coming. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there's more drama coming soon, but it seems like Poe is the one person Rey called. Stay tuned for more!


	5. Chapter 5

Poe kept pacing. When he was worried, he paced, Zorii had found it annoying and Leia liked to tell him off on it when he had been in the same waiting room twice before, only, he wasn’t able to be in there to offer Rey any comfort or support, no, her boyfriend or parents were meant to be the ones to be there so she wouldn’t be by herself. He hated the idea of her being in there with no support system, he wished he’d lied and told them he was the baby’s father, but people knew him at the hospital and he couldn’t exactly fool them. He’d gotten Finn and Rose to pick Kes and Lulu up. He’d try and explain more later, he had been quite, occupied, trying to get Rey to calm down as Rey laid there, scared, begging him to help her. She’d already tried calling her friends, but Karé was out of town and Kaydel had gone on an errand and was driving back into the city. 

Kaydel had told Rey to call for help and she’d called Poe. Because he made her feel safe and of course he knew what to do, he’d done it twice. 

“I can’t do this, I was never ready to do this.” Rey said as he walked beside her as they dragged her into the maternity ward. “I can’t do this Poe.” 

“Hey, no, yes you can. Are you kidding me? That kid has no idea just what he’s getting himself into. You are going to make all things right Rey, you are not going to let history repeat itself.” He’d knelt in front of her, his hand to hers. “I’ll be right outside okay?” 

“No, I don’t want to be alone.” 

“You won’t be, people here, I know them, they’re so good at what they do, alright? You are in the best hands.” 

Rey’s face fell. “But you’ll stay, right? You won’t leave?” 

“I’ll stay put. I promise.” He gave her hand one final squeeze as she was wheeled away. Poe ran his fingers through his hair as he went back into the waiting room away from the hall. 

“Poe?” Dr. Kalonia stared at the young former pilot, worry written in her face. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?” She and Leia went way back and to tell the truth, everyone knew each other in this part of town. 

“No, yeah, I’m here for a friend…” 

“In the maternity ward, for a friend? I am not sure I follow.” Poe didn’t really want to explain to his mother’s old friend that he’d gone into the apartment of a girl he barely knew, and who was pregnant and brought her in, but he felt like he had no choice. “So, you were the friend Rey talked about these last few times we saw each other…” 

Poe was taken aback by her comment. It seemed that Finn’s words were echoing in his head, he wasn’t sure even if he was allowed to feel attracted to her, she was a woman in a very complicated situation and he wasn’t sure if he should even make it harder on them both, but he couldn’t help but feel an attraction, a need to protect her. It was like a Force was pulling him towards Rey. Before the doctor could reply though, they heard steps in the hallway. Dr. Kalonia gave Poe a knowing glance and then turned the other way, to the girl. 

“I’m sorry, I’m looking for my friend, Rey, she was brought in, she’s about to have a baby.” Dr. Kalonia turned to the young woman at the desk down the hall and go to her. Poe decided to stay put. 

“Kaydel…” She’d met her a few times during Rey’s appointments and she knew if Rey had a support system, she’d be it. “Rey’s fine, she’s been admitted but it seems it’s going to take a while, she’s not fully dilated just yet. You got here just in time.” 

Kaydel looked mortified and yet relieved. “She told me she felt fine. She made go into work and then I had to go across town. I told her I should have stayed home!” 

“She was brought in just in time, don’t you worry.” 

“Yeah, she… umn… she called me and told me she was on her way to the hospital, she said, her friend Poe…” 

Poe looked up at the sound of his name. And Dr. Kalonia said. “She was in the best of hands then, Poe got her here safe and sound.” 

“I’d like to thank this Poe guy, even though I don’t know where she got him from. I mean, she hasn’t told me anything about him and now she’s calling him to bring her to the hospital and…. but I’m sure he’s long gone by now, right?” 

“No, actually, he’s right down the hall.” The doctor pointed in Poe’s direction and he tried to pretend he hadn’t been listening. 

“He’s here?” He heard Kaydel say in disbelief and Poe felt a strange sense of pride, he was a man of his word, after all. 

“Wait. You. You are Poe? You are the guy from the café…” Kaydel said as she turned in his direction, her eyes wide, moving closer as she spoke. “You are her mysterious friend?” 

“I wouldn’t call myself mysterious but..” 

“Thank you for bringing her over. You really didn’t have to, but thank you.” 

“It’s no problem.” He said with a smile.

“You don’t have to stay though, I’m sure you have a life to get to.” She said turning to Dr. Kalonia again. “Can I see Rey?” 

“Of course, I’ll take you to her. Poe, thank you for your help. Say hello to Leia for me.” 

And with that, he was left alone again as a memory of being in that same hallway filled him. 

* * *

_“Would you stop pacing? You are going to drill a hole into the ground kid.” Han said, he and Leia had given up and now were sitting on a couple chairs. “Come sit.”_

_“I should be able to go in there, right? Why won’t they let me…” Poe said, his hands to his face._

_“They are getting Zorii comfortable and they don’t need a first time father on their toes. They’ll let you in when it’s okay to go in…” Leia said. “Come here.”_

_“I thought I was ready for this, but what if I’m not? What if I’m not a good Dad? Not like my Dad or you…” He turned to Han who gave him a weary smile._

_“You don’t have to be like either of us. You just be the best version of yourself. That’s the one your kid is going to love.”_

_“Poe?” It was Dr. Kalonia. “We’re ready for you.” He turned to Leia and Han. They’d stood up._

_“Give Zorii a kiss for us.” Leia said._

_“Will do. Thanks for being here. I mean it, I don’t even know what I’d do if…”_

_“Shut up and go become a parent. And then you’ll understand why we're here.” Han said, a hand to his cheek._

_Poe nodded and turned in the direction Dr. Kalonia was walking towards. He took a deep breath._

_“Hey, I was starting to think they wouldn’t even let you in because you’d gotten on their nerves…” Zorii said, her hand reaching out for him as Poe leaned closer and offered her a kiss._

_“A comedian even now, huh?”_

_“Always baby.” Zorii smiled, then a contraction hit and she screamed, grabbing his hand._

_“That’s it, good girl Zorii, just breathe through it. Good girl. It won’t be long now.”_

* * *

“Rey, thank the gods you are okay!” Kaydel said wrapping her arms around her friend. “Kriff, I am so sorry about this, you must have been so scared honey…” 

Rey huffed, telling her not to worry. “I’m fine, just tired. How much longer?” 

“A few hours still Rey. I am so sorry. I will come and check on you soon. You seem to be in the best company now.” 

“How are you Rey, really?” Kaydel asked, sitting beside her. “I called Karé, she said she’d be here as soon as she could.” Rey smiled. Her friends had been really the best in all of this. 

“I, don’t really know. I feel like it still doesn’t seem real, even though I’ve carried this little person inside me for nine months, you know?” 

“I can’t even imagine. Gods, if anyone was made to be a mother it was Karé, but me? No.” 

“And what about me? I’m having one and I don’t know half of it.” 

“Oh come on Rey, you are resourceful. You’d do great.” They were quiet for a moment. “You are doing it, right?” 

They’d been talking about what Rey would do and they decided to not pressure her but instead be supportive. “Yeah. I don’t even know why but...I mean, history doesn’t have to repeat itself, does it?”

“It won’t be long now.” Dr. Kalonia said with a smile once she returned. “Do you have anyone else you want to call?” 

Rey bit her lip as she breathed through another contraction. “I need to call Hux, don’t I?” 

“Only if you want to, we all know where he stands in all of this Rey.” 

“I know, but it’s still his baby. He should know.” 

“And he will, but right now, we need to focus on you.” Rey nodded as Dr. Kalonia examined her again. 

“Is Poe still here?” 

“Last time I checked, yes.” Dr. Kalonia said. “Should I send in a message for him?” 

“No, once this is over, I’d like to thank him myself.” 

“Right, then I think it’s time we start pushing. Baby’s almost here.” 

* * *

_“Baby’s almost here Zorii, I can see the head...one more push you brave girl, come on.”_

_“No, wait. I can’t….” Zorii huffed, collapsing against the mattress. “I can’t…”_

_“Hey, look at me. You can do this, okay? You are almost done, and then he’ll be here…”_

_“I don’t think I’m ready for this. My mother didn’t have the best track record raising children. I could turn out to have the same disastrous outcome.”_

_“No, you are not your mother.”_

_“Aww. You are sweet, but this is your fault, you know… All of it..”_

_“Okay, maybe, but you helped, remember? Now you really need to push baby, come on.. squeeze my hand as hard as you need to.”_

“Poe?” A hand touched his shoulder, pulling him away from his thoughts. “Rey would like you to know everything went just fine.” 

He smiled. “How is she?” 

“She’s resting, but she’d like you to come in.” Dr. Kalonia said. 

“She does? I just don’t know if I should….” Poe said, somewhat shyly. “It’s her moment you know?” 

“And she’d like to share it with the one person who she trusted to get her here…so that her baby could arrive safely.” 

Poe smiled again, a little more confident now. 

“Hey, come in. It’s okay.” Rey smiled as soon as she saw Poe. Kaydel was beside her on a chair as she held a small bundle in her arms. “I wanted to personally thank you for, you know, coming to my rescue today. Our rescue.” She made a gesture towards the baby in her arms and Poe smiled. The baby was still red but his dark hair fell a little on his tiny forehead. 

“It was no problem, really.” He said. “He’s beautiful Rey.” 

“You did say, he’d be worth it and he totally is.” She said, Kaydel stared at them both, suspiciously. “You want to hold him?” 

Poe froze. “Are you sure?” 

“Of course. Come on. He wants to thank you too.” He stared at the baby in Rey’s arms, a sense of sadness but calm filled him as he took him from Rey. “Jax, meet Poe. I have a feeling the two of you are going to be very good friends.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kes and Lulu will be back next chapter and more on Leia plus, drama is ahead for Rey as she decides to tell Hux about the baby.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Please don't hate me on the Ben character, I actually have hard time writing him, but just know there's a lot of jealousy between the two of them.

Poe sat across from Ben and Luke, the tension could be cut with a knife. Leia stared at them all, her patience wearing thin. 

“Would you get over with it already?” Leia huffed. “You can’t read each other’s minds, no matter how hard you try…” 

“Ben and I have been talking…” Ben stared at his uncle, then at his mother. "He doesn’t have to stay if he doesn’t want to, it’s not like he’s made that choice before, I told you both I can take care of everything here, not like I haven’t done it a hundred times.” Poe said. 

“Poe…” Leia warned. 

“We’d say we would deal with this as a family and we will.” Luke said. Poe stared at Ben again as his phone buzzed in his pocket. Rey was meant to leave the hospital today and he was mad he couldn’t be there but was glad Kare and Kaydel would. He’d really taken a liking to her friends and the feeling was mutual, he thought, they all wanted what was best for Rey and baby Jax. 

“I can take a few weeks off, but I can’t just leave my job like that. It’s not like I work in an office and I’m my boss’s favorite…” Ben said, which made Poe look up. That was directed to him and he knew it. Poe was no longer active and he was in fact in favor with Kenobi because he’d cared greatly for Zorii, in all honesty, Poe was grateful for old Kenobi’s leniency over his workload and caring for his kids. It was his priority after all. 

“At least I don’t run away from my responsibilities..” Poe muttered. 

“I am doing my duty, unlike you…” Ben sneered at him. 

“Boys, please, let’s not do this, your mother doesn’t need you two getting into each other’s throats.” Luke said. “Come on. I thought all this competitive crap was behind you…” 

His phone buzzed again. “I’m sorry, I have to, uh, take this…” Poe said, relieved that Rey had saved him from Ben’s passive-aggressive crap. He glanced back at Luke before sneaking into the kitchen and away from prying ears. “Hey, sorry, I was…” 

“Oh, has it started? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to take you away from your mother…” 

“It’s fine, you saved me from saying some very regretful things to my ass brother.” 

“Oh is it that bad?” 

“It is. He just doesn’t get it, he’s barely been here since Han died and how could he understand what Leia needs now?”

“Maybe he’s just afraid, and he doesn’t want to admit it.” Rey said into the phone, and Poe felt a wave of guilt. 

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t make this about me, how are you?” 

“I’m fine, we’re on our way to the apartment.” Rey said. “I can’t believe they let me out after one day though, like I’m meant to know all about a baby in less than 24 hours.”

Poe smiled. “Yeah, no, the first few days, you are in the dark, but once you get the hang of it, you two will learn together…” Rey didn’t answer right away. "I promise."

“How did you do it?” 

“Just took it one day at a time. It’s all you can do, really. I was clueless, but my wife, she…” 

“It’s okay for you to talk about her Poe.” Rey said as she sensed the hesitation in his voice. He’d finally told her about Zorii, not the whole story, but just enough for her to understand a bit more about him and why he still wore a wedding ring on his finger, he didn’t want her to think wrongly of him. “I don’t mind, I think it’s sweet…” 

“No, I know, but she’d be better at helping you with all these stuff, I am pretty clueless, still now that my kids are older.” 

“No, you are not. You are a wonderful father.” 

“I try.” He smiled. “Listen, uh, the kids asked about you and wanted to know if they could bring the baby a few things…” 

“Really?” 

“Yeah, but I mean, you are just getting home, so maybe we’ll see you in a few days? Let you get used to everything first..” 

“I’d really love that.” 

“It’s a deal. See you soon, I...I best get back to this.” 

“Rip it like a band aid, It’s better I think…” Poe smiled. “And Poe? Remember, your brother may be difficult, but he’s probably more scared than you are.” 

“It was brutal Snap…” Poe said, he’d make it to work just in time, and of course his friend had asked him about his impending situation with Ben and Luke. “We kept going back and forth.” 

“But you decided on something?” 

“I can’t move my kids into Leia’s, it’s a lot of changes for her and them, but I’ll try and be the one to take her to her treatments until Luke comes back.” 

“And Ben?” 

Poe tensed up. “We couldn’t agree on anything else but that, but at least I didn’t lock him into the shed this time.” 

Snap laughed, he’d done that back when they were kids, and Ben had hated Poe more from then on, he was sure he’d never forgiven them and Finn for the cruel joke. 

* * *

Rey’s eyes were shutting closed as she cradled Jax into her arms, she was just getting the hand on feeding. She looked down at the small boy, he had Hux’s eyes and Rey felt herself lost in them for a moment. She hated the feeling that her little boy might have to grow up without a father, but she wasn’t ready to let him know about Jax just yet, she needed to grasp the reality of it all herself first. 

“Rey, honey, do you need me to take him?” Karé who was on break from school for the day had taken the first shift of their incessant need to not leaving her alone. They had had the scare the day before. 

“Yeah, uh, I think he’s done, but the nurse did say, he’s going to have to eat in about 3 hours or so…” 

“Oh, well, that gives you time to shower, you should take the chance, go on.” Her friend said, taking Jax from her gently. Kaydel had been right, if someone was maternal, that was her. 

Rey sighed and stood up from the couch, she was tired and sore but grateful to be home, grateful to have Jax being healthy. The bell rang and she dismissed it as she slipped into the shared bathroom, she knew Karé would be able to get a handle of things for at least 20 minutes. 

It was the baby store, because when Rey came out from the bathroom, she saw Kare examining the box as Jax rested on the cot they had been given at the center. “We never needed a man but anything before and we aren’t going to start now.” Her friend said with a determined look on her face. Rey turned to watch her sleeping son and moved to help Kare figure out how exactly to put up the crib and changer they had managed to buy for Jax. 

* * *

“You call if you need anything, you heard me?” Luke had Leia’s face in his hands as he broke the hug. “I’ll be back as soon as I can, and bring Ben along.” 

“I’ll be fine Luke, I’m a big girl remember?” Leia mumbled. “And I will beat this, I know I will.” 

“Oh, of course.” Luke said. “And if you don’t believe it we will be there to remind you just how strong you are.” 

Leia smiled at her brother, then turned to Ben as he hugged her too, “I love you, I need you to remember that, okay?” 

Ben hugged her closer and told her he loved her too. “I know you and Poe don’t always see eye to eye, but I’m thankful to have the both of you.” 

“I know, I know, but he’s always trying to make it look like he’s the best at everything, and I’m your kid, not him you know?” 

“You are both my children Ben, blood doesn’t make it any different in how Poe became a part of our family right?” 

“Sometimes it does, it should matter now anyway…” 

“It doesn’t, not to me.” His mother said. “Please don’t push each other away. I need you both to help me get through this..” 

Ben looked away but then nodded. “I’ll try if he does.” 

“Fine, I can live with that…” Leia said, a hand to his cheek. “Be safe and come home soon.” 

And with that she watched as they both got in the cab that was waiting for them and drove away. She was alone again in her big house and she missed the sound of children laughing, Han, dogs barking and life, mostly, life. 

* * *

Rey was making dinner while Jax slept, her bell rang, Poe had texted her to let her know he and the kids were coming over, honestly the place was quite a mess, but it wasn’t like it had been when he’d found her alo _ne and in labour._

_“Rey! Kriff, let this door be open…” The sound of Poe tugging the door open made Rey snap from the daze of pain she’d just experienced._

_Of course she locked the door, this wasn’t the worst part of town, but she’d been a street kid long enough to know you always locked your door._

_And plus, her friends were quite paranoid._

_“Poe, there’s a spare key…” Rey called for him, more like panted, as she tried to explain. “Second loose brick on the side.”_

_“Okay, got it, got it, you just try and breathe, breathe, small breaths…” He said as she heard the door unlock._

_Thank the gods._

_“Rey…” She was sitting against the couch, sweaty and in pain. “It’s okay, you are going to be okay, alright? I called a bus, they should be here soon…” He was kneeling beside her, his hand to hers. “Do you have your bag ready?”_

_Yes, Karé made her be always prepared. She nodded. “I’ll go get it..” But when he was about to stand, she pulled him to her, more out of instinct than anything else._

_And then it all happened very fast, the last thing Rey remembered before being in the back of the ambulance, was the feel of Poe’s hand in hers._

Rey heard the knock on the door a moment later after she had buzzed them in which pulled her away from her thought. 

“Rey!” Lulu was the first one to beam enthusiastically at her. “Papi said we could meet your baby today!” 

“Yeah of course you can…” 

“But we have to be very gentle and quiet, remember Lulu?” Poe said with an apologetic glance towards Rey. 

“I’ve only seen Lulu as a baby, does your baby look the same she did?” Kes asked, as curious as ever. He held a small box in his hands as his eyes sparkled expectantly . 

“Why don’t you go in and find out, he’s in the cot where the TV is, just quietly because he’s sleeping..” Rey said, a finger to her lip. 

“Here buddy, let me take this…” Poe said as the kids moved in, quietly as they could, clearly searching for Jax. 

“We…” Poe said as he grabbed the other two boxes at his feet by the door. “Thought you could use these more than Kes.” He put all three boxes on the kitchen counter. 

“Poe, what… you didn’t have to do this…” 

“Nah, he’s outgrown them anyway, there’s some stuff from Lulu as well. Babies need a lot if things...Like. A lot.” He mused, making Rey smile. 

Rey felt a surge of gratefulness, so much selflessness from one man, Rey had never known nothing like that. 

“Well, thank you. I don’t even know what to say…” 

“Don’t then….” Poe said as Lulu called them to go see the cute baby, he was thankful they hadn’t woken him up. 

“They’re so adorable when all they do is sleep.” Poe whispered to Rey. “Then they turn to that…” He nodded towards his kids. 

She chuckled. “Still, pretty kriffing adorable…” She replied. Poe smiled again. 

“He’s so small, looks a little bit like BB…” Kes said, his eyes full of inquiry. Rey smiled as Poe told the little boy off, but she found it adorable, Jax and BB did share a few similarities since they were babies. 

“Sorry, sometimes his mouth moves faster than his head…” _Much like mine does, Poe thought._

“It’s fine, I like BB…” Rey said, remembering the small dog from the café. “It’s me who should be sorry…” her eyes full of embarrassment for the state of the apartment, but it seemed Poe understood, after all, he was a single father of two. 

Her stomach was in knots when she invited him to sit on the couch next to the cot, as she pushed a bunch of things to the side, she had tried to tidy up a bit but since her friends were out on their business for the rest of the day, she had taken it upon herself to do chores and try and be with Jax on her own. 

“Having trouble with that?” She heard Poe say as her head turned to the box shoved to the side of the room. 

“Ah, no, it’s nothing…” 

“I could help you out if you want, I don’t mind…” He offered and Rey felt herself turning red. 

“No, I’m fine, he’s perfectly happy in the cot for now…” 

“Yeah, but soon he won’t, trust me, It won’t take me long…” He insisted. 

“Okay, but only if you let me buy you guys something to eat after…” Rey said. “It would be Jax’s first time out since coming home and I think we both need it.” 

“Okay, but how about tomorrow? We can go to the park midday, the weather is nice, it would be good for the kids to get out. Good for Jax too.”

“I’d like that, and you could bring BB too.” Rey added, much to the kids delight at the proposition. 

* * *

By the time Karé and Kaydel came home that night, they were surprised to find the set of baby furniture in Rey’s room. “You managed to do it all on your own?” Karé asked. 

Rey bit her lip. “Well, no, not exactly….” 

“Please tell me you didn’t call Hux…” At the mention of her ex, Rey’s stomach turned, she still hadn’t told him about Jax. 

“No, he doesn’t even know about the baby yet. Of course I didn’t call him.” 

“Wait, you didn’t call _him_ … did you? Please tell me you didn’t…” Kaydel said. 

“Wait who is he? Oh, the guy from the center? Rey you know you are playing with fire, don’t you? The man is a father of two...a widow father of two….” 

Rey rolled her eyes at them. “Oh, he was here?” 

“Yeah, he, he came over with his kids… gave me a bunch of baby stuff for Jax, helped me with the crib…” 

“Just like that?” Karé asked. 

“Just like that…” Rey countered. 

“Honey, I bet he’s nice, I mean, I’ve met him, he seems to be but, we just want you to be careful…” Kaydel said. 

“Because what? Poe might have an ulterior motive?” 

“Maybe, you don’t really know a lot about him….” 

“I know he’s a good man… better than most I’ve been unlucky to meet, that’s all I need to know for now.” 

“Maybe, but if he has other intentions…” 

“Like what?” 

“I don’t know, but you are young and a single mother and…” 

“I’m almost 22, I’m not a child.” Rey snapped, making Jax stirr a bit in his sleep.

“No, but…” 

“And Poe is 28, that’s not a huge difference..” She replied annoyed as she walked away from the room and into the kitchen. 

“Rey honey, don’t get us wrong, we are just looking out for you..” Kaydel said, reaching out to touch her shoulder, but Rey shoved her away. 

“I can take care of myself…” 

“We know, but now you have Jax to think about.” Karé said. 

“He is what I’m thinking about, being around Poe, who happens to be a good man, is what I want for him. And maybe I want that for me too.” Rey let out, her friends stared at her but didn’t reply, Jax then began crying and she returned to the room, a glance back at them as she closed the door shut. 

* * *

“Kes? Are you almost ready buddy? Your sister is already waiting...” Poe came into the room with a slight knock on the door. Kes was sitting on the bed, holding something in his small hands. 

“Papi, do you think she knows we miss her? Mommy…” 

Poe took a step inside and knelt in front of the little boy. “Of course she does buddy, she’s always watching over us.” 

“I know that, Grandma said she’s the brightest of stars when we look up at night, but…” 

“That’s right, and grandma knows her stars…” Poe said, thinking of Leia, a skip to his heart. He couldn’t phantom losing her too, having his kids lose her. “What’s on your mind bud?” 

“Do you think Mommy would like Rey? Because I know you like her…” _He sounded sad but, happy? Poe couldn’t tell._ “I think she’d like her.” 

“And, what do you think, about Rey?” 

“I like her too, she makes you smile, so I like her.” Poe felt his heart strings pulled, his son, always being honest. “And Jax doesn’t have a Daddy, so maybe you could be his?” Poe blinked. “I wouldn’t mind if Rey came to live with us ..and I don’t think Mommy would either.” 

“That’s… that may not happen buddy, I mean…” 

“But you want Rey to come live with us right?” 

“Rey is just my friend Kes…” Poe felt himself blushin a little. 

“Yeah, but she could love us, right? She and the baby could come live with us and we could be her family?” 

“It could happen, yeah, but it’s a little soon for that…” 

“Oh, okay.” Kes looked down at the picture he was holding. It was of the four of them. Poe took it from him and put it. on the nightstand. 

“Hey, but you know that whatever happens, I love you and your sister more than anything, don’t you?” Kes fidgeted with his fingers as touched his chin softly. 

“I know.” He wrapped his arms around Poe’s neck and he held him tight for a moment. “I love you too Papi.” 

* * *

“Poe?” Rey’s voice pulled him back from his thoughts, he was sure she was telling him something but he just couldn’t stop thinking about what Kes had said about him and Rey that morning, they were walking down the rock road at the park with Jax in a stroller while Lulu and Kes played with BB nearby. “Are you alright? You are quiet…” 

“Uh, sorry, I’m just, worried about Leia…” 

“Oh, yeah, her first session is tomorrow right?” 

“Yes and… I still haven’t told the kids, I promised her she’d be there when they find out, so we may do it later.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“No, don’t be, I have to do it anyway.” He looked over to stare at his kids, his hands in his pockets. “I just don’t want them to be afraid of losing anyone else in their lives, you know?” 

“Makes sense, but they might be stronger than you think. I know Jax is just a few days old but he, he makes me feel stronger, I don’t know if that makes sense but…” 

“It does…” He smiled and Rey bit her lip. “so, are you going to do it soon? Tell the father?” 

“Yeah, sooner rather than later, he needs to know even if he never wants to be a part of his life, I still won’t have to wonder…” 

“Makes sense too I guess. If I had a kid out there, I would like to know.” Poe admitted. Rey nodded in agreement, they stayed quiet for a moment, just walking and enjoying each other’s company. 

Soon they would have to go back to their lives, the real lives they would have to go face alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We might do a little bit of a time jump to get a little more progress in their relationship from this chapter on, that they're realizing they like each other.  
> New chapter may come sooner than later as I'm off work tomorrow, but it's still cooking :)


	7. Chapter 7

It had been 3 months. 3 months since Poe had been able to see Rey, they had spent time talking of course, way too much time for the liking of his family and friends, and Poe honestly felt like he was 16 and courting a girl he liked, sneaking in the middle of the night to visit her near the farm again. They had agreed, after Hux had come back into her life that he’d give her some time to figure out what was best for her and Jax and he’d had way more on his hands than usual as well, with going with Leia to her doctor’s appointments and his children, he’d barely had any time for anything else, but he missed her, It might sound silly but he did. 

And then his mind would play tricks on him, he’d imagine what it would be to see her again, to finally man up and ask her if they could go on an actual date. 

But then, guilt would wash over him, he’d wake up and just stay in bed for a few minutes thinking on just how exactly Zorii would feel about him reverting to his teenage self. He’d met her as a kid, almost 18 and married her at 23. He’d practically been with her his entire adult life. 

But they had made this agreement, specially when they had had the kids that if something were to happen to either of them, they would try and move on with their lives, try and love again. 

Problem was, Poe wasn’t sure if he could love someone as much as he loved Zorii but he would try and keep his promise, for himself and his children. 

Lulu and Kes kept asking about Rey and he would try and explain that she had to take care of Jax now and they would ask him why they couldn’t go see her and help. 

And Poe would say they would be able to soon, although he didn’t know just how long that would be. 

“You need to get out Poe.” Snap had said. “Plus, it’s our annual barbecue man, you can’t leave me hanging like that. I know you have a lot going on, but it will do you good, and the kids too, to just relax…” 

He hadn’t missed Snap’s annual barbecue's even after Zorii’s death and he knew he wouldn’t forgive him if he didn’t show up. 

“Fine, fine. I’ll be there.” 

“Yes!” Snap patted him on the shoulder. That was that, they kept working as usual, the days passed by pretty quickly now, they were returning to a dull normalcy. Normal before Rey. 

“There’s this thing Saturday…” Poe said. He was on the couch, glass of wine in one hand and a plate of leftover pasta in the other. “It’s Snap’s annual barbecue thing.” 

“Thing?” 

“It’s kind of a big deal for the squad. Back when we were kids…” Poe stopped himself. “We celebrated that we were still all alive...Or honor the ones that weren’t.” He felt a lump on his throat.

“Oh, that sounds lovely.” Rey said. She sounded tired, but Jax had finally gone to sleep and she was reading something for the online course she was taking. She had been looking for a job ever since she had quit Unkar’s shop. Thankfully, she had enough saved up to keep her from being a hurry but like everything, it was running thin and she needed to be ready to get back out there. 

“I wish you could come.” Poe found himself saying. 

“Are you asking me to?” She said and Poe smiled and Rey find herself biting her lip as she stared at him on the screen. 

“Yeah, that’s... but we agreed.” 

“We agreed to take it slow and we agreed to allow ourselves to work everything we were dealing with… until we were comfortable enough…” 

“We did.” Poe said. “Has something changed?” 

“Hux’s been seeing someone.” Rey said and Poe waited. “He said, he’s moving on and I’m… I’m not in any way reeling from that, I no longer have feelings for him not like before, but he’s always going to be there. He’s Jax’s father.” 

“Of course.” Poe held his breath. “He’s always going to be part of your life and that’s okay.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Rey said. “I’m happy really that he’s decided to be there for Jax, be part of his life. I don’t ever want him to feel the way that I did as a child.”

“He’s got me and the kids too, as you do. You don’t have to worry about being alone ever again Rey.” Poe admitted and there was a moment of silence, so he took a leap of faith. “So, uh, do you want to go with me, to the barbecue?” 

“I’d love to if you are okay with it?” She said after a moment. “I mean of me meeting all of your friends?” Poe gave this a thought, if he was honest, they’d patt him in the back for getting back out there. He knew his friends and they’d be genuinely happy about him taking that step. 

“I want you to.” He said, a little bit hesitant. “It’s a big step and I think you are just the right person I want to take it with.” 

“Okay, I want to, too.” She replied and he beamed at her. 

“Listen but, can we not tell the kids? I want them to be surprised.” Poe said. 

“Deal. Can’t wait to see you, and them. I miss them.” 

“They miss you too.” Poe admitted. “I’ll text you the address?” 

And for the first time in months, Poe was actually excited about something. 

* * *

“Oh goodness, look how big you two have gotten, are you kidding me?” Snap smirked as he picked both kids up in his arms and squeezed them into a hug. “Go, go, there’s kids and cake and stuff so go crazy!” 

“I hope it’s okay we brought the dog…” Poe said as he and Snap hugged each other as well after Poe had released BB from his leash and Kes had called after him. 

“Of course man, it’s okay. How’s that going?” 

“He’s great man. Seems like I found him just when the kids needed him the most, you know?” 

“Sometimes that happens.” Snap smiled. “It’s one of life’s mysteries, you just find something that works. I guess.” Poe was one of the first to arrive, but soon the yard started to fill up with familiar faces, and the sound of laughter and chatting and somehow he found himself feeling as if nothing had changed. 

“You alright Poe? You keep staring at your phone...” Jessika asked, he hadn’t seen Pava in a while. She had recently gotten engaged and seemed in a really good place in her life. Like most of his squad, actually, all of the friends he’d made that were now his family. 

“Oh, yeah I’m sorry…” Rose and Finn shot him a look, they were the only ones aside from Snap who knew about Rey coming over. “I’m... “ 

“Are you dating someone?” Jessika said, her eyes shining. “Oh my God, when did this happen and why didn’t I know about it?” 

“It’s not....” Poe had turned scarlet red. “It’s a little more complicated than that Jess, but yeah, you’ll meet her today.” 

Jess practically squealed. “Oh, is this the girl everyone but me has met?” 

“No, well, Snap hasn’t officially…” 

“Right, well. Doesn’t matter, Poe, I’m so happy for you man. You deserve it.” 

“Thanks.” He said warmly. “But like I said, it’s a little complicated so we are taking it slow.” His phone chimed in that moment to let him know that Rey had arrived. 

“Go, go...” Jess said when he excused himself to get Snap and get to the door. 

“Oh, man, she texted me about bringing a friend, hope that’s okay? It’s mostly because of the baby.” 

“Of course, it’s fine. Anyone who’s got your stomach in a flutter deserves the world in my eyes.” Snap joked as they reached the door. And there stood Rey and her friend Karé, who’d Poe had already met. Snap seemed to be frozen in the spot as he laid eyes on Karé as Rey and Poe greeted each other though. “And you must be Snap, sorry about just showing up with a baby and friend in tow.” Rey said with a hand out for him to shake. “It’s really good to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“Same here, uh, same here Rey.” Snap said, dazzling out but his eyes not leaving Karé’s. “And nice to meet you Karè and no problem you two make yourselves at home.” 

“Thank you for having us.” Karé said. “Gods know we needed to get out.” And Snap found himself smiling as he led them all inside. 

“I’ll go get the kids.” Snap said, offering Karé a place to leave Jax’s diaper bag and Karè took the baby from Rey. She found herself admiring the size of the yard. “When we left the service, we all took different paths, Snap’s was investing in Real Estate.” Poe said as they walked further in. “It’s definitely different from living in an apartment.” 

“It is.” Rey said. “It is for sure.” They hadn’t reached all of their friends when Lulu and Kes had come running at the sight of Rey. To say they were excited to see her was an understatement. “We missed you Rey!” Kes smiled. 

“I’ve missed you guys too, and so has Jax.” Rey said as she knelt down Lulu’s level. “You two are his favorites.” 

“He’s ours too.” Lulu said with a toothy grin. “Where is he?” 

“He’s with Rey’s friend and Uncle Snap, why don’t you go find them?” Poe offered. 

The kids said their goodbyes to Rey and broke into a run in search of Snap. 

“Are you okay?” Rey asked, giving him a little nudge on the shoulder as he had finally fallen quiet. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, the question is, are you?” 

“Of course. I’m really glad I’m here, even if it took a little convincing for you to invite me.” She joked. 

“Hey, in my defense, my friends can be a lot. I just don’t want to scare you off this early.” 

“Trust me, I’ve dealt with worse.” Rey mused. “Don’t worry so much about me.” 

“No, I worry about me.” Poe muttered to himself. “I know you can take care of yourself.” 

“Good.” 

* * *

Thank the gods that the first person they found on the way was someone Rey already knew. 

“It’s good to see you Rey, how are you?” 

“Tired but doing good thank you and thank you for all the late night advice.” Poe shot Rose a look. 

“Of course, are you kidding, you are only a first time Mom once and it can be very overwhelming. I’m here for all you that you might need, come on, let’s go get something to eat.” 

“Should I go find Karé?” 

“No, Snap is a great host, she’ll be fine. I’m sure we’ll see her around.” Poe said. “There’s someone you should meet though.” Poe smiled as he led the way, urging the need to take her unoccupied hand but resisting. “Jess…” 

A girl turned around as soon as she heard Poe’s voice. Her eyes widening, as if taking her in. “This is Rey, Rey this is Jess.”

“Rey, it’s great to meet you.” Jess said kindly, hugging her. Jessika was a hugger. “We’re so glad you could make it.” And it was then that Jessika fell into a nice chat with her Rey and Poe since she had been the one he had not seen a while. It was a good 20 minutes before Karé had come looking for Rey, baby in tow. 

“Jess, this is Karé, she’s one of Rey’s roommates.” Poe said. 

“Oh, you have a baby, that’s adorable, you know, me and Henri have been talking about babies but it’s a little early since we just got engaged and…” 

“I think he’s hungry.” Karé said, handing the baby off to Rey. Jess froze on the spot for a second upon realizing who the mother actually was. 

“Oh, _you_ have a baby…” 

“Yeah, uh, I’ll be right back…” Rey told Poe as she and Karé headed back in search of the stroller they had brought. 

“She’s the one with the baby?” Jess said after a moment, with Rey out of earshot. “Wow..” 

“He’s not mine.” 

“No, of course I didn’t think that…” Jess said. “That’s what you meant when you said it was complicated.” Poe nodded. 

Well, the hardest part was over. For now. 

* * *

“That was interesting…” Rey said as they stood outside her apartment door. Karè had already gone in with Jax a moment before and the kids were helping her put the baby down. 

He chuckled. “It was…” 

She smiled. “I hope I didn’t make too much of a fool of myself in front of all of your friends….” 

“Rey, you could never, are you kidding? I’m sorry if this was a lot for you to handle in one day.” 

“No, I didn’t mind, everyone was lovely. I had a good time.” _Yeah, those were his friends, lovely._

“Good, I’m glad.” He reached out to put a strand of hair behind her ear and she suddenly felt herself blush. She took a step forward. “I wanted it to be fun for you and not too much.” 

“It wasn’t.” She told him, finally reaching for his hand, after 3 months, feeling a sense of boldness wash over her. “I told you, you don’t have to worry about me.” 

“Is it wrong that maybe I can’t help it because I care too much about you?” He was closer now, and he had said that to her almost in a whisper making her shiver. Their foreheads were touching and they were about the same height. It was like they fitted with each other without too much effort. 

“Poe?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Is it okay if I kiss you now?” He nodded after his eyes had searched hers. “Close your eyes.” 

He did. 

Her lips brushed his and he moved them accordingly, his mouth parting a bit to allow her access, the kiss was slow and deep and wonderful. 

And for the time being, it seemed to be leading them on the right path. 


End file.
